First Impressions
by Shanna1
Summary: Sam's first impressions of Jack set pre emancipation


~"So what do you think of Jack?" Daniel asked as he and Sam sat in a room that had been designated her lab.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill?" She questioned.  
  
"Yeah, what do you think of him?" He repeated the question.  
  
"Discussing my opinion of my CO could get me into trouble." Sam stated.  
  
"You and I have this friend thing going and I'm not going to tell him. Honestly what do you think of him?"  
  
"He's good at what he does, he seems to care about people and he wants the outcome to be good." She paused.  
  
"But.?" Daniel prompted.  
  
"He doesn't want me on the team."  
  
"Why do you say that?" He asked.  
  
"I'm used to it. Trust me, he trusts Teal'c more than he trusts me. I honestly don't know whether it's because I'm a scientist or a woman but he doesn't trust me and I think he's doesn't even like me."  
  
"About the scientist thing, he didn't like me when we first met either. I think he's intimidated by how smart you are. Between the two of us we're the ones who got this program up and running. As for being a woman, I just think Jack is intimidated by beautiful women as much as he is by scientist. And you can kick ass with the best of them, I'd say that is a definite cause for being intimidated."  
  
"Daniel, he was special ops, those guys are never intimidated by anything. I've worked hard to get to where I am and I've had to put up with officers who don't think women should be in the Air Force, you get used to it. I guess Colonel O'Neill will either get used to me or have me transferred to another team, there is nothing I can do about it except do my job to the best of my abilities."  
  
"He does like you, he's just adjusting to the fact that you're here. If he kicks you off the team I'll protest and kick his . six into next week."  
  
"That's very sweet of you." Sam kissed his cheek. "So what you say we blow this Popsicle stand and go and get a real drink. Something that doesn't have caffeine in it."  
  
"That would be good, but I think we're going to need to change."  
  
"What do you think we'll intimidate people with our military presence?" She teased.  
  
"No, it's just if we're 'blowing this Popsicle stand' we really should leave it all behind."  
  
"Give me fifteen minutes and I'll meet you topside."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Leaving for the night Captain?" Jack asked as she exited the locker room changed into her civilian clothes.  
  
"Colonel." She saluted him.  
  
"You don't have to do that every time you see me Carter."  
  
"Sorry sir, force of habit. I'm actually going for a drink with Daniel."  
  
"Have fun." He walked past her. Sam thought for a minute.  
  
"Colonel." She said. Jack turned.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Did you want to come with us? I mean I understand if you're busy or you think its inappropriate sir."  
  
"I'd like that. But I have something to finish first. Tell me where you're going and I'll meet you there."  
  
"Do you O'Malley's in town?" She asked.  
  
"Sure. I'll see you there in an hour."  
  
"Yes sir. See you then." ~  
  
"Hey Sam." Jack said waving a hand in front of her face. "Helloooooooooooooooooo."  
  
"Sorry Jack, did you say something?" She said snapping out of it.  
  
"Did you go anywhere nice on your little spaced out trip?"  
  
"Just thinking back to the beginning and the long way we've come since."  
  
"How do you mean?" He asked sipping his beer.  
  
"You didn't like me much when we first met did you?"  
  
"Sure I did." He said with a smile.  
  
"No you didn't. You just thought I was some blonde female scientist you got stuck with until you could get rid of me."  
  
"Actually I thought you were beautiful, gutsy and I knew things were about to get interesting." He said placing his hand on her protruding stomach.  
  
"You're just saying that because you knocked me up and you don't want me to cry." She countered.  
  
"I'm saying that because I fell in love with you that day even if I tried to fight it."  
  
"You say the sweetest things. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." He kissed her. "It's time for bed if you want to go anywhere near the base tomorrow."  
  
"It's only ten o'clock." Sam protested.  
  
"And Janet said you should have plenty of rest. Bed now or I'll have to call the base and tell them not to admit you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay I'm going, but you're going to have to help me up." He got off the couch and pulled her to her feet. "And you're going to have to come with me."  
  
"I think that can be arranged." He kissed her. "First impressions are definitely good."  
  
"Then I'd better not tell you what I thought about you." Sam teased.  
  
"I'll get it out of you. I have ways you know."  
  
"I'm sure you do, but I have to go to bed now, otherwise some evil Colonel will ban me from the base."  
  
"Okay, it can wait until the morning." Sam switched off the lights as she went. Some first impressions were definitely wrong, but it was where they end up leading that really counted.  
  
THE END 


End file.
